


Night Flight

by caliecat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Established Relationship, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's a nervous flyer. Steve knows just how to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flight

"Folks, this is the captain again. Sorry to interrupt your sleep but we just got a report of moderate turbulence up ahead. We'll be out of it soon but it's going to be bumpy for a while, so please make sure your seat belts are fastened. Thank you."

"Great!" Danny stuffed his magazine into the seat pocket as the first wave of chop shook the airframe. "Now I can't even read. I've seen all the movies, the music channels suck—"

"Would you please shut up?" Steve said from the adjacent seat, his voice muffled by the pillow wedged between his head and the window. "Why can't you sleep like everyone else? That's why it's called a night flight, Danny, as in night, when you're supposed to sleep. Listen, even the babies are sleeping." He gestured to the row in front of them where the toddler who was screaming his head off earlier had finally settled down.

Danny sighed in frustration. "I can't sleep on planes. And anyway, what kind of pilot flies into turbulence? Aren't there instruments or radar or something so you can avoid that? I got a good look at him when we boarded and I'll bet you anything he's one of your ex-Navy Top Gun nuts who thinks he's still flying fighter jets—"

"Stop it!" Steve shot up and grabbed Danny's flailing hand. "I gave you the aisle seat so you wouldn't feel trapped, I didn't say anything about your fidgeting or your non-stop talking through the movie I wanted to watch or your damn reading light but now I'm tired and we have that meeting to go to straight from the airport and I want to sleep."

He reached down to the armrest between them and suddenly Danny was sliding backward as the seatback lowered to full recline and the footrest came up. Then Steve snapped the light off. "Okay? Fine. Good night," he said and curled back toward the window.

Danny squirmed until he found a comfortable position, tightened his seat belt, readjusted his blanket and closed his eyes. A minute later they flew back open as the plane dropped into an air pocket and slewed sideways. "Uh, Steve?"

"It's fine, Danny, this is perfectly normal. Go to sleep."

But he was so far from sleep it wasn't even funny, tensing with each yaw and roll and nervously scanning the ceiling for signs of cracks. "Steve...."

"Danny." Steve's voice was different now, quiet and calm like when Danny got too upset over a case. The next thing he knew Steve's hand was slipping under the blanket. "You need to relax."

"I told you, I can't...."

 _Oh._

The hand landed between his legs, squeezed gently, then began rubbing big, careful circles, around and around in a steady rhythm, a soothing counterpoint to the pounding of Danny's heart.

"What are you—oh." Danny licked his lips and shifted his focus from the ceiling to the gray-checked fabric of the seat in front, barely visible in the dim light of the cabin.

"Relax, Danny, just relax...relax...." Steve chanted in a drawn-out cadence, his fingers now dipping beneath the waistband of Danny's sweatpants, then further still. "Relax...."

Danny shivered as Steve grabbed hold of him and began sliding his hand up and down, first slow and easy, then fast and hard, tightening and releasing with each bump and jolt of the aircraft.

The plane shuddered, its nose rising and falling. One of the overhead lockers popped open. A crash rang out from the forward galley. Danny closed his eyes and concentrated on the waves of sensation shooting through his nervous system.

Steve's hand tugged and slid with each vibration of the airframe. Danny bucked beneath the blanket, straining against his seatbelt as he was thrust forward and back by the shifting g-forces and the relentless pressure of Steve's hand. He bit his lip to stifle his groans, fighting for control.

Almost...almost....

Then he heard a shriek that wasn't his and opened his eyes. The little boy in the next row was peeking around the seatback and staring at him in fascination. Danny stared back in horror. "Uh, Babe?" he whispered, fast and urgent. "Steve? Maybe we should...whoa...."

But it was too late. A twist of the wrist, a flick of the thumb and that was it.

"Gah!" the toddler gurgled.

"Guh!" Danny choked out and came all over Steve's hand.

He was still gasping for air and willing his heart to slow down when he felt another hand land on his shoulder.

"Mr. Williams? Don't worry, it will be over soon." He looked up into the concerned face of the flight attendant. "The pilot said we're almost through it, so please, try to relax."

"Uh, yes, thanks Kayla." Danny said, his voice unsteady.

She smiled back at him. "You should take a cue from your friend there, now he's got the right idea."

Danny glanced to his side. Steve's eyes were closed and his breathing had the gentle rhythm of sleep. But under the blanket his hand was restlessly moving, cutting a trail over the sensitive skin of Danny's stomach.

"Do you need anything?" she said. "Coffee, ice water? Maybe a hot towel?"

"What?" He froze, wondering if she had seen something. They probably trained for that, how to detect covert sexual activity among the passengers.

"For your face. The air gets so dry in here," she added helpfully.

"Of course. No no, no no, I'm good, thanks." He gave her his best charm-the-public smile until she slipped back down the aisle. The toddler was still tracking his every move and babbling cheerfully. Danny made funny faces at him until his mother finally stirred and pulled him away.

Soon all was quiet. He stilled the hand roaming under his T-shirt and rolled to his side, meeting Steve's eyes. The intensity of his gaze and the sappy grin on his face sent Danny's heart into overdrive all over again.

The plane flew on, the ride now smooth as silk. Over three hours until they landed. Plenty of time, he thought, as they shifted even closer together.

As long as they didn't waste it sleeping. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> The kinkmeme prompt was "airplane sex". Comments are always welcome!


End file.
